New Friends?
by animelover00094
Summary: Hinata is missing Naruto after he left, two years pass and some strange people visit their village. What will happen? NarutoxBleach there may or may not be romance r
1. How it Started

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto but if I did teen titans would be in it…actually a whole bunch of anime would be morphed together_

Ok…read and review (edited) *poem belongs to me*

_I distance myself from the world feeling no pain nor natural affection_

_I feel as if the world I knew has become a pit of nothingness_

_Soon to realize my world is nothing but tall grass reaching its ways up to the heavens._

_In my world the sky has no color; there is no blue skies for when you look up you feel happiness._

_No, where I live the skies are black, I am the only one who can and will live here. _

_Even though I know I am shattering my own mind, body, and soul I feel as if it is better if I continue in this life a sanctuary. I feel safe here._

_Only once I burst a hole out of my world and a bright light consumed this pit of nothing I call my own._

_Someone tried to reach out for me but I refused. I was scared, scared that I may become something I am not, hoping that people would not expect more if me._

_I built back up my fortress never letting in anyone in, just to remain…alone._

Hinata rested upon the green grass that shifted in the cool breeze. Her long indigo colored hair swayed in the sun light just like water ripples. Her face was just as a porcelain doll, perfect, not one blemish on her. She was very pale, if she didn't have the rosy tinted cheeks you would think she was albino. As for her eyes, they shone a light lavender color, close to pearl, those eyes were both intimidating yet, radiant at the same time. That perfection was taken away by the tears the brewed in her eyes. The tear trickled down her face slowly but plentiful, as if to say they were held their for many days. As Hinata read these words of the anonymous poet she couldn't help but cry. This was so closely connected to her life, she found it impossible to believe they weren't the same person.

Life hadn't been kind to the Hyuuga heiress. Often times she was reminded that she was a weak insolent creature. That didn't seem to bother her at all. Why? It was because her thoughts were clouded by the fact the love of her life was gone for a mission that may last what seemed like an eternity. That bright sunny face the made her heart beat fast, causing her to look as if she had horrible sun burn, was gone and she resented not stating her feelings. She had hope in her heart that he would have defiantly stayed or taken her with him. Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and walked down to the Hyuuga compound, she thought it would be nice to meditate in her favorite area of her home. _"Inhalation…Exhalation"_

TIME SKIP

Two years exactly had passes since Naruto left. A lot has changed. Example one would be all the male children of Kahona had toned out bodies (except for Choji ). The females were pretty much the same, taller, stronger, yep the same but one difference had really caused a dramatic uproar was Hinata. A lot of people were hitting on her and for one reason, can you guess? Yes her um..er…how can I say it…development in her bosom. Hinata really hadn't noticed until some very strange people appeared in her home town….

"Ichigo! The Hollow is coming you way," yodeled a blackhead with rather large eyes and a sort is manly voice, I believe it is a woman. Hinata was examining the people around her, they seem to be wearing cloaks, and somehow they manage to float in the sky. Hinata still surveying the strange people noticed two people on the ground, one was very strong looking, he didn't look Japanese more of a Hispanic nature. The other looked fragile but strong much like herself, she had bright red-orange hair and was holding a cute lion plush toy. Then out of nowhere a skinny being appeared in front of her, he had glasses on and a large glowing bow in hand. Watching the four people Hinata hadn't noticed a rather large being was coming toward her with a very strong blast, out of shock she fainted but before she did she saw an orangey yellow haired person she thought it was, lift her up. _Naruto-kun _

"Inoue do you think she is dead?" Hinata was now coming to her senses. "She looks dead" Hinata's eyes remand shut, she wanted to figure out who these people were and why they were in her village. "Kon, you idiot if she was dead do you think she would be breathing right now." said a monotone voice, Hinata thought she heard that from the glasses man earlier. "Well, I know one thing, this girl's hooters are huge just like Inoue's…I wonder if…….." Hinata felt a soft push on her left breast a deep blush appeared on her face when she popped up. "They're R. E. A. L." she looked to see where the voice was coming from and it was, the plush toy?!?!?!?!

**Lemon Squirrel: **Kon your lucky Hinata is nice because if that was me you would have been a pile of cotton

**Hinata: **Actually, I-Ichigo-san handled t-the um animal t-thing

**Rukia- **Don't worry Hinata-dono you will get used to Kon he is, very perverted

**Kon- **I am not perverted I am just curious of the female body is all

**Rukia- **You horrible little..

**Inoue- **Rukia-san you shouldn't be so mean

**Ichigo- **So your saying you like being touched?

**Inoue- **No….

**Hinata- **ano…r-really it's okay, I t-think….

**Lemon Squirrel- **well see you next time this should be interesting

_ehh I didn't do much… I just fixed some major grammatical errors…but do not fret xD there will DEFINITELY BE MORE OF THEM!


	2. In a Nose?

Warning-horrible grammar and anime terms used or spelt wrong (if it is bothering you that badly please tell me)

Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto or bleach, BUT I WILL SOME DAY!!!! *laughs maniacally* chokes and drinks water

Previously on new friends?:

"_Inoue do you think she is dead?" Hinata was now coming to her senses. "She looks dead" Hinata's eyes remand shut, she wanted to figure out who these people were and why they were in her village. "Kon, you idiot if she was dead do you think she would be breathing right now." said a monotone voice, Hinata thought she heard that from the glasses man earlier. "Well, I know one thing, this girl's hooters are huge just like Inoue's…I wonder if…….." Hinata felt a soft push on her left breast a deep blush appeared on her face when she popped up. "They're R. E. A. L." she looked to see where the voice was coming from and it was, the plush toy?!_

Hinata screamed, she couldn't believe what just happened. _Okay Hinata, we are not going crazy, maybe I'm just dreaming. I know that none of this could not really happen , I mean seriously no one could or would ever believe they were sexually harassed by a teddy bear thing. Forget about that no one would believe that a teddy bear could talk….I have seen some freaky stuff but I never came across a boney face demon looking thing like that, so it has to be fake too. Maybe it was that movie, Wicked Scary….or was it The Grudge. I knew I shouldn't have watched it…._in the middle of Hinata's thinking she heard a deep raspy voice grunt, with that she scrambled to her feet. _Oh goodness these people are real this isn't a dream !_

" Who are you people? " Hinata asked backing away slowly. Ichigo slowly walked up to her and waved his hands in her face; Hinata slapped his hands away. "Answer me, who are you?!" You could tell Hinata was getting angry, her calm nature was being destroyed and she was having a hard time keeping polite.

"Rukia it looks like she can see us, she isn't a normal human." stated Ichigo ignoring the purple headed konichi. "Maybe this girl is dead , no one of the living except Inoue, Chad, and Uryu Ishida are able to see you and myself in our spirit form," replied Rukia. "Maybe she…" Hinata was getting extremely frustrated, after her med-training from Tsunade she found it very hard no to pick up some of her habits, one for instance was getting extremely angry. "I AM ONLY GOING TO ASK THIS ONE MORE TIME AND IF I DON'T GET ANSWERS SOMEONE WILL GET HURT," Hinata breathed in slowly after bashing a huge bolder with her pinky finger and then continued, "now who are you people." Dumbstruck, Ichigo shivered while feeling sorry for the stone; the plush toy came up to Hinata and told her that Ichigo and Rukia were shinigami, Chad ,Uryu and Inoue were magical human peoples, and Kon was a druggy teddy bear who loved to "explore" the female body.

"S-so you m-mean to tell m-me that you a-are some magical people who can de-defy the laws of gravity and cause p-plush toys to come to life with a p-pill. Then somehow y-you all managed to f-fall through a w-wormhole and m-make it in my v-village with that skull f-faced hollow, that is what you called it right, and now you are s-stuck here." Hinata was getting dizzy she didn't know what to believe she just had to sit down and think this through.

While Hinata was in her disbelieving state the bleach peoples were having a conversation of their own. "Um we know she isn't normal and all but do you really think it was okay to let her know so much information?" Inoue whispered. "It should be fine she does seem strong but she is unstable as well so if anything goes wrong we should be able to take her down." responded Uryu… Chad agreed with a small grunt.

"Do we have to hurt someone with such a nice body though, you got to admit guys, it would be a waste to have to destroy that…." Kon's mind drifted off into his pervy fantasies for a brief moment. Everyone was staring at him when he said, "Ichigo can I borrow your body for a while? It is important!" Sighing the orange head boy asked for the reason. "Well you see, if she is so 'unstable' that makes her an easy target for getting me some…" "WTF" was heard from everyone except for Ichigo, he was dying from a nosebleed. All of the bleach people were stomping and kicking Kon for the thought he had. Hinata was staring at them like they were crazy. She started to walk away from the scene, but she saw the orange headed boy bleeding crazily from his nose. "Are you okay?!?!"

Ichigo pov

_What is going on with tat stuffed thing. God I didn't think from that one time we went to the book store and he came across the pornos would cause this. My head hurts a lot. I was getting like headed but now I am feeling a little better. Maybe it is Inoue healing me, wait no, this light isn't orange it is lavender. What is going on here?_

Normal pov

Hinata was healing Ichigo. With all that blood loss something serious could have really happened. _Who knew so much blood could come from a nosebleed. _Rukia added her last punch to the toy thing and watch Hinata's hands glow. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" ."I am so s-sorry I thought he needed to be assisted he was bleeding and I-I thought I could…" "Rukia there is a lot of blood here, I think she was trying to hurt him, we can't let this go on, she is much stronger than she looks." blurted out Uryu. Hinata eyes widen. _These people think I was trying to hurt him, I was just trying to help!_ Chad sent he fist hurtling toward the konichi. She dodged it quickly but wasn't aware that Uryu went behind her and pressed her pressure point. All she saw her vision fade and then _black._

**Lemon Squirrel: **Well looks like I wrote another horrible chapter seeing that yet again no one left a review

**Hinata: **Aww Miracle don't be so glum m-maybe someone will actually say something

**Lemon Squirrel: **Maybe…aurgh this is aggravating! *throws books on the floor* smoke comes out of ears*

**Inoue: **I think she has lost it! GET HELP

***SCREAMING***

**Sasuke: **well heh heh lets just see what happens next time, review and stuff so this won't happen again …this chick is getting creepy.

**Rukia**: Hey who are you? _**sasuke shuffles away quickly WAIT YOU GET BACK HERE!!! **_


	3. Help

A/N: **Sorry minna! I had writers block and school started so I have to get used to it, aurgh I had Social Studies that is like the only class I suck at, I am friggin' serious she doesn't know how to teach! Anywho the reason why I decided to update today was because I got sick, and there is no school today xD lucky me! So um like I said there will be a surprise but I can't say what or else it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Oh I forgot the disclaimer. (soo long ago xD anyway that same teacher I spoke bad about turned out to be one of my favorites xDD)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Naruto, I don't own any anime period…sad isn't it…

Kay …to the fiction!

**Previously on New Friends**

_Hinata was healing Ichigo. With all that blood loss something serious could have really happened. Who knew so much blood could come from a nosebleed. Rukia added her last punch to the toy thing and watch Hinata's hands glow. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" ."I am so s-sorry I thought he needed to be assisted he was bleeding and I-I thought I could…" "Rukia there is a lot of blood here, I think she was trying to hurt him, we can't let this go on, she is much stronger than she looks." blurted out Uryu. Hinata eyes widen. These people think I was trying to hurt him, I was just trying to help! Chad sent he fist hurtling toward the konichi. She dodged it quickly but wasn't aware that Uryu went behind her and pressed her pressure point. All she saw her vision fade and then black._

"Aurgh…my shoulder is killing me, what happened?" Hinata was unconscious for quite a while. It seems that the strange people who where questioning her earlier, are nowhere in sight, if only she could manage to figure out where she was then maybe she could get out of this place. It's just that Hinata didn't know where she was. She squirmed around trying to slither her way out of the dark area, but she was tied up. How can a shinobi of her status be so foolish and get trapped in such a mediocre trap? Was she really that weak? Hinata inwardly sighed; she just thought it would be best to rest for a while and think things though before she did any more damage to her safety, this would defiantly take awhile.

**Meanwhile**

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Rukia said in a monotone voice. She seemed to be tired after lifting him all the way to a mountain area with some strange figurine heads. No one really wanted to lift the bleeding boy so she had to take the privilege. "W-what happened to me I feel really dizzy all of a sudden, where are we?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel horrible, because of the battle with the stupid hollow before, and then the miniature fight with the purple headed girl, Rukia couldn't stand up straight without flinging Ichigo everywhere, as a result, nearly Ichigo's whole body was purple black and blue. Chad stepped forward seeing that no one had really heard the orange head boy speak, "We are in some strange land formation, apparently we are in the nose of a woman." The teen boy just stared at his large friend with question written on his face. As he went to go open his mouth to say something, Rukia interrupted his thoughts. "Ichigo what happened to you?"

He responded with a simple, "I'm not sure, all I remember is Kon talking, then my nose bleeding, then suddenly my light headedness started to disappear, that's pretty much it," he continued while in a slight daze, "oh and I think I saw an angel healing me she has Inoue's features but purple hair." Inoue blushed that the sound of her name coming from her loves voice, her infatuation was really getting to be an obsession. "Well, besides that we should really get in touched with Soul Society, maybe they can bring us back, it doesn't seem like this world is going to let us go back from where we came from." mumbled Ishida he managed to grab Rukia communication device, getting a signal to Soul Society.

"Hello?" Hitsugaya was the first respond.

" Hitsugaya-ticho-sama (srry don't know how to spell but um ticho means captain), we need help! *crackle crackle, we *crackle are stuc…elp..attacked!" _damnit the stupid reception is horrible._

"What did you say? Speak Clearly I can't understand you!" the sliver hair genius screamed.

"HELP US!" all the bleach peoples yelled at the same time, a small 'please' was heard from Inoue.

"Give me the coordinates and I will be sure to help you all out" was his reply.

"68.32546*↑└‼╝┴╞↔•↕╜9D9Y◘« {‰φ58÷╗N}," said Uyru

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" this was proof that prodigies did get confuzzled.(yes confuzzled)

"He means go left after about 568kilometers then 15 steps into the 3rd black hole." Inoue said in a hushed voice.

"Goodness why could the dumbass just say that?" he left the hell butterfly after muttering a quick 'be right there.' (**A/N**-srry everyone it is really OC xD but my fic my personality , that's what makes it better)

**Hinata: **Lemon Squirrel-sama wants to apologies for her horrible chapter, don't worry though it won't suck as much next time! O and the surprise will show up. Looks like Hitsugaya-sempai has arrived !

**Hitsugaya: **Konnbawa minna (fan girl: squeal =] )

**Ichigo: **How is it that I am the main character of Bleach and like everyone loves that jerk off Hitsugaya, he isn't that great.

**Fan Girls: **What the F*** did you say infidel? Shun The NON Believer Shuuun!

**Ichigo: **WTH? (runs)

**Inoue: **heh hehe anoo it seems that there is some technical difficulties right now, but do worry it will surely be fixed.

**Hinata: **SHUT up YOU big BREASTED WHORE

**Everyone: **o.O *random guy screams 'you breast are around the same size but um CAT FIGHT' *

**Hinata: **What the hell are YOU looking at?

**Sasuke: **um Hinata is a bit cranky because she was locked in the closet (nose of Tsunade) because Inoue brought everyone cookies, so we kinda forgot her.

**Hinata: **If you people forget me again I will whoop your skank asses!

**Medics: **(tranquilizer)

**Lemon Squirrel: **HINATA NOOOOO (Slow motion runs)

**Rukia: **Hopefully everyone regains their sanity when we return with new friends? It is just me or is that name really bad? Any ways review or else I will kiss you with my RUKIA GERMS

**Boys: EWW and like she said review **


	4. Where did she go?

Woah ….so it has been brought to my attention that I haven't updated in about…a year LMAO nopee that's not funny because I hate when people do that crap to me! Any who I started high school! Woah! It is crazy & I have made random friends. Oh as for the surprise I forgot the original one since it has been so long but I'm going to get some suggestions from my fellow fanficers (yes a new breed of people) and see what I can do! AND THANK SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLES WHO ACTULLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE…

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well except for my toothbrush and clothes and the dollar in my bookbag….

**Previously on New Friends**

"_Hello?" Hitsugaya was the first respond._

" _Hitsugaya-ticho-sama we need help! *crackle crackle, we *crackle are stuc…elp..attacked!" damnit the stupid reception is horrible._

"_What did you say? Speak Clearly I can't understand you!" the sliver hair genius screamed._

"_HELP US!" all the bleach peoples yelled at the same time, a small 'please' was heard from Inoue. _

"_Give me the coordinates and I will be sure to help you all out" was his reply._

"_68.32546*↑+‼+-╞↔•↕╜9D9Y◘« {‰φ58÷+N}," said Uyru_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" this was proof that prodigies did get confuzzled._

"_He means go left after about 568kilometers then 15 steps into the 3rd__ black hole." Inoue said in a hushed voice. _

"_Goodness why could the dumbass just say that?" he left the hell butterfly after muttering a quick 'be right there.' _

**Hitsugaya POV**

'_Tch' _Of course these idiots would get themselves stuck in a COMPLETELY stupid situation. I mean seriously how do you get yourselves stuck in another universe?! I packed up my crap telling Matsumono that I would be back soon.

FLASHBACK

"SHIRO-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME!" the bodacious woman hollered. Numerous amounts of veins popped out from the young captains forehead making him some what less attractive.

" I believe I told you not to address me with such a demeaning name!"

"SHIRO-CHAN!" She flung her arm speedily and ripped him from his comfortable spot in his chair to the hills of her bosom. She smothered him tightly ignoring the fact the he was flailing around in her death grip. *mumble* "What was that Shiro?" The miniature captain jabbed her playful in her side, but hard enough to afflict some pain causing her to push him away.

"I couldn't breathe." Hitsugaya wiped the sweat from his brow and fixed his garb. He gracefully sat back down at his desk and tried once again to explain his conversations with the lost shinigami.

"WHY CAN'T I COME SHIRO!" The boy shook is head while muttering ' for that very reason'

"You can not go because Momo will be lonely."

"Ehh really? I never thought of her to be the playful type."

"Of course she is, and didn't you know…she loves you very much, like an older sister." Of course he was lying but she didn't know that now did she?

"Okay but if you need help then call me RIGHT AWAY SHIRO." With Hitsugaya launched a book at her head , hitting her death on.

"I TOLD…you not to call me that."

**END FLASH BACK**

She wailed on for a long while but I ignored her… I felt bad for Momo at the same time. **(AN: That poor girl) **Jogging to the center Team 10's meeting Barracks I prepared the portal, and I was on my way.

**MEANWHILE IN KOHONA**

Hinata woke up from her rest and proceeded to free herself again with no avail. 'THIS IS SO FUSTRATING…I need an influence….what would Sakura do? Never mind, she would probably be dead by now… Ino? Ehh dead…Tenten…alive not so much free, since she is on probation for beating up Neji-nii while he was peeking in the women's bathhouse. *insert sweat drop* Ano Temari…would call Shikamaru but he and I don't see eye to eye since I beat him in shougi' (Hinata's IQ 198 pretty close to Shika) as Hinata went down the list of said influences. She failed to realize she was being dragged out of the shelf she was in. As she slipped to the floor, she finally got one **"BOBOBO BO BO BOBO!" **she screamed as she hit the floor (**AN: **strange yes…but that anime was the most random that came to mind) "ITAIYO," Hinata squeaked. She rolled over to see that the Hispanic looking man had dropped her on the floor. "CHAD I told you to be careful," said Uyru.

"It isn't my fault that she screamed," he retorted…looking at Ishida clearly saying this argument was over. The boys 'seated' (better yet slammed) Hinata against the cave/ Tsunade's nostril. "Okay listen up girly, we have questions and we want answers, you WILL answer them." Ishida sneered. Sheer annoyance graced the face of the young Hyuuga heir. Unknown people, demanding her to do as they please, in her village that isn't their territory…like they run this place. No Hinata wasn't happy. 'Who did they think they are? If I were in my right mind I would invite them to my house and not offer them any tea!' (AN: I said she was like Tsunade but she has to be a little naïve like the old Hinata who most of us love dearly.)

"Uyru-san, she may be the enemy but you have no right to treat a woman in such a matter, besides, she is a valuable asset in our returning home." Rukia boomed she then walked over to Inoue and instructed her to heal Hinata's bruising back. " Arigatou Gozimas *sp?" Hinata whispered beginning to cry.

"Is there anything a matter miss? Are you still in pain?" Inoue questioned.

"Ieh" Hinata said and she bailed even harder.

"ISHIDA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," Kon asked, "Didn't I tell you not to harm her and her smoking bod?"

"No you didn't, and I didn't do anything," the glasses man responded. He was then interrupted by another whine from Hinata.

"Ichigo what the hell is wrong with her,"

"How the hell would I now Tosh…TOSHIRO?! When did you get here, and how did you fine us so quickly?"

" A while ago and did you forget I can feel your reg…"another wail be Hinata interrupted the captain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" the turquoise eyed prince questioned . Hinata looked into his eyes and her lavender hue eyes met his…Her gaze was intense as if signaling to Hitsugaya that he was beautiful, that she felt something for him, that she could do everything for him, that she would…. "…have to pee." 'eh?' Hitsugaya remarked…he was knocked out of his day dream. "I have to….ano used the ladies facilities….." a blush adorned her cheeks because of her humiliation of admitting to such a thing. As she said that Hinata broke out of the ropes with gentle fist and disappear (to a local toilet). "Well…that was bizarre….why didn't she escape sooner?" Kon thought aloud. Everyone else for that matter was furious.

WHERE DID SHE GO?!!!!

**Lemon Squirrel: **YEA that's it for now

**Hinata: **Yes and ….now I am hungry

**Inoue: **Hinata are you well in the head?

**Hinata: **Yes and ….now I'm hungry

~Everyone looks at the Hyuuga girl.~

**Ichigo: **Are you sure you are alright?

**Hinata: **Yes and….now I am hungry

**Lemon Squirrel: okaiiiii so um yea Hinata is Hungry and so am I so this is it and sorry if I disappointed the readers tell me what you thing and for now read and review because….**

'**NOW I AM HUNGRY!'**

'**Be quiet Hinata'**

**EnD----for now**


End file.
